Lord Sasuke
by Skelakitty92
Summary: Sasuke's a demon lord who gets sent to Earth for a second chance at life by an angel named Konan. There, he meets a beautiful doctor named Sakura who will forever change his life. SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, and other side pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**My Point of View **

The demon lord flapped his gigantic wings while soaring high up into the air, before shooting flames all around the angel that threatened to take over his land. This fight between the two has been occurring for many years now. It seemed as though even after hundreds of years, they were still evenly matched in power. All around this fiery pit of hell were all kinds of different torture stations, where all the souls of the damned would be put through gruesome ways of being killed over and over and over again. Their screams of help and agony were only entertaining to the ruler of this place. This...sick and cruel world where there is not even a sliver of light. Everything was hot, dark, and extremely painful.

And who was responsible for all of this? Uchiha Sasuke. His dark black hair hung in his face and spiked out in the back, strands of it wrapping around his long horns that stuck out of his head. To go along with this, his once black eyes were now red as he also sported fangs and even claws. Not to mention the demon's skin was almost translucent looking it was so pale. This all may seem like a scary and ugly combination to anyone who hears this description; but in reality? He was very attractive, despite him being evil. His clothes were pretty old fashioned as well. The style itself was definitely from the sixteen-hundreds. Well it was the exact same clothes he had died in.

How did Sasuke get sent to hell and become Satan of all things? His family was pretty strict and harsh towards him. All because he didn't meet their standards...their expectations... Fugaku, his father, was always disappointed in him because he couldn't be exactly like his older brother Itachi. So it was safe to say that the Uchiha's were a wealthy and high-classed family, where each and every one of them were brought up on manners and how to respect others. It wasn't until he reached the age of twenty three years old that Sasuke decided that it was just too much for him to handle. And so one night when everyone was sleeping...he took his own life. Hung himself off of the balcony outside of his bedroom.

Instead of going straight to heaven to become an angel, he was sent deep below the earth by the previous Satin...Uchiha Madara, an ancestor of his. He wanted someone of his bloodline to take over for him, and that's exactly what he got. This didn't mean that the two got along very well though. They've already gotten into quite a few fights when it came down to making big changes. And each time it was always the same winner...Sasuke. Well that's why he was the new ruler! It's because he's stronger than the older Uchiha. There were a handful of people in hell who didn't get sent off to one of the torture stations. But that was only to help take care of things while he had his hands full.

"Enough of this!" the blue-haired angel roared as she too flapped her bright white wings, lifting her hands up as she made the flames around her vanish in an instant. Her bright orange eyes softened as she held a hand out towards the devil, a small smile spreading on her lips. "Come on Sasuke! It's not too late for you to change into a better person. There's room up in heaven for you. God is ready to forgive you for all of your sins..." she said in a calming voice. All he had to do was grab her hand so that she could take him up into the sky...past the clouds and into the place that would for sure change him into a whole different person.

But he just swatted her hand away and glared in response. "You speak nothing but lies Konan! As if your precious God would forgive someone like me!" he spat out in a dangerously low voice. It's not like he wanted his forgiveness anyways. He was perfectly fine with living out an eternity here in hell. Everything he wants and needs is right here. Why would he give up such power in order to work under someone he has always despised? Plus...it was Konan's goal to get him away from here so that she could destroy it and send all of the souls up into a much better place where they wouldn't have to suffer from torment anymore. The very idea actually pissed him off. These souls rightfully belonged to him! It's not his fault they damned themselves in their human life.

Murders, thieves, rapists, child molesters...they all deserved this punishment.

"Then you leave me no other choice..." Konan flew up even higher as she began to glow brightly. This caused the demon lord to actually wince, since his eyes weren't use to such a thing. And before he knew it, the blinding light only got worse as the time passed on. It even got to the point where he couldn't even see a single thing around him. Now he was just stuck in a pure white atmosphere. His eyes narrowed into slits as he spun around, trying to find the angel who caused this to happen to his precious world. What happened to the darkness? Even the sound was gone. It was...completely silent.

"...What have you done?!" he shouted. His hands were clenched into tight fists at his side, his teeth gritting together in both annoyance and frustration. She was really testing his patience! A chuckle was soon heard from her. "You are no longer in your beloved hell. Once this brightness dissipates, you will be stripped of all your demon powers to live on earth as a normal human..." "Like I'll be a damn human again!" "Oh but you don't have a choice in this. While you're fighting to survive in the world of the living, I will be working on getting all of your souls up into a much better place..." "Don't you dare touch them! They belong to me, not you!" "Again Sasuke...you don't have a choice in this. Have fun dealing with a beating heart and blood running through your veins..." "Show yourself!" he hissed out.

Nothing else was said from Konan as he continued to spin around, trying so desperately to find the angel who sent him here. But she was nowhere to be found. He was literally trapped in nothing but whiteness. This alone was enough to drive a person crazy! And then suddenly out of nowhere, thousands of paper birds came right at Sasuke. They flew around him at a rather fast pace, flapping their thin wings while sticking themselves to him. It didn't take very long until he was completely covered in them, causing him to actually collapse onto the ground. He struggled to get them off of him, but it was no use! It was as if they were glued there. This was to prevent him from using his own powers to bring him back to hell.

_'Where the hell is she?! I WILL END HER!' _

Now instead of seeing pure white, he saw nothing but blackness. Everything was dark and the sounds of footsteps could be heard. He could even feel his strength disappearing little by little. It was pretty obvious that his demonic features were fading away in order to make him look more human. No matter how hard he tried to bring forth his powers, it just wouldn't work. They were gone! Konan had succeeded in stealing literally everything away from the demon lord. Was she only doing this in order to torment him? Or...did she have another plan up her sleeve? Whatever it may be, this definitely didn't seem right to him. His movements slowed down a bit before completely stopping altogether. And before he knew it...he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Point of View **

"The new patient is so dreamy!" one of the nurses squealed while peering into one of the rooms. Inside was the demon lord himself...Uchiha Sasuke. He was brought here to the hospital when a bunch of people found him lying unconscious in the middle of the road. Someone actually almost ran him over with their car! They stopped just inches away from his body. After running a bunch of tests to see what was really wrong with him, nothing came up. Did he pass out from sheer exhaustion? Because he definitely wasn't drunk. There wasn't a single drop of alcohol, or drugs for that matter, found in his system. It was even safe to say that this random guy was perfectly healthy. But who was he? No one even knew of his name since he didn't have any identification on him whatsoever.

The nurse was soon pulled back by the collar of her jacket, along with the others who were standing alongside her. She was about to open her mouth to retort but stopped dead in her tracks. It was one of the best doctors here in Konoha...Haruno Sakura. She was only taught by the very best, Tsunade. When the two worked together, they were unstoppable. And oh you definitely didn't want to get in their way once they were in the zone! People have found that one out the hard way. She had waist-long pink hair with bangs that framed her face, and emerald green eyes. Her strange colored hair was currently pulled up into a high ponytail since it usually got in the way when she worked.

Sakura placed a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at them. "Are you stalking my patient?" she calmly asked. Although deep down she had the strong urge to hit every one of them alongside the head. All of them quickly shook their heads and took a step back, fearing she was going to do exactly that. "N-no Sakura-san! We are uh...just..." "We can't help it okay? He's just so...so...so hot!" another nurse cut in while gazing through the window now. The doctor's gaze drifted over to the sleeping man and just blinked a few times. Even she found herself staring at him here and there. How could you not? He was simply gorgeous! But what she wanted to know, was...what color were his eyes? What did his voice sound like? Was it deep and sexy? "..."

She awkwardly cleared her throat, trying to push those thoughts out of her mind. As if she wanted to become her former self. Yes...the pinkette was at one point, an annoying fangirl towards a childhood crush of hers. But she has grown and matured over the years and doesn't even like the guy anymore. Well...they're still friends at least. He considers her to be a sister, and she considers him to be a brother. Although they haven't really talked to each other ever since she became a doctor. They were both just too busy to see each other. They had their own lives to live! Last she heard though, he was engaged to his girlfriend of three years.

Oh how Sakura wanted to be in a relationship! She's never had a boyfriend before, and always wondered what it was like to be loved like that. To have her first kiss...to lose her virginity to someone special...but people picked on her way too much growing up because of her high forehead. And so this caused her to basically hate her appearance, even though she was truly a strong and beautiful woman! It even got to the point where she honestly believed that she was going to die alone...never getting married and having children of her own. But it's not like she was desperate to find anyone at the moment. No way was she going to find some random guy online or have her friends hook her up. That just sounded too strange to her.

Stepping inside the room and shutting the door behind her, Sakura walked over to the man and began with checking everything that was hooked up to him. It seemed like he was still doing pretty good. Her delicate fingers brushed aside those dark locks of hair, exposing more of his face. Why was there absolutely no one here for him? Surely someone's wondering where he is...worried that something happened to him. Or was it possible that he was alone? Normally you have friends or family in the waiting room. And it's not like he was that old either. Heck...he looked about the same age as Sakura! Maybe like a year or two older. But still...that meant he was in his early twenties.

"Everyone is asking so many questions about you..." the pinkette sighed. It seemed like everyone in the hospital was talking about the raven haired male. Some even tried to sneak in to either touch his dark hair or soft pale skin. But there was always too many people around, and they were just too afraid to get caught. Especially by either Sakura or Tsunade. "I wonder where you're from. Never seen you around here before..." Konoha was a pretty large city after all. So it's not like she knew every single person here. It was just strange that not even a single person knew who he was though. This only bothered her even more as time passed on. Oh how she wanted to know! He was definitely Japanese though. So it's not like he's from another country or anything.

Sakura grabbed a nearby chair and sat down beside him, crossing her leg over the other as she leaned back. But when she went to look back at him, her eyes had locked onto a pair of onyx colored ones. They just blankly stared right back at her, not uttering a single word. This caused her to flinch in her seat and drop her clipboard onto the floor. The look he was giving her...it was so strange. If his chest wasn't moving with each breath he took, she would assume that he was dead...because he wasn't even blinking. "U-um...I see you're finally awake..." she nervously said.

_'What the heck is he looking at...?' _

She tucked a strand of the pink hair behind her ear. "I'm guessing you're not much of a talker, huh?" "..." The atmosphere was pretty uncomfortable now as they just sat there in silence for a while. What was she supposed to say?! Never had she thought it would be like this. Could he even speak? It didn't seem like it. And so she stood back up and motioned for him to open his mouth. "Do you have a sore throat?" she asked. But no matter how hard she tried, he just wouldn't cooperate with her. His mouth was tightly closed as he moved away from her, practically laying on the very edge of the bed.

This caused her to sigh heavily in annoyance and roll her eyes. "What's your name at least?" she mumbled. Okay so this guy was pretty attractive. But boy was he getting on her nerves! His eyes narrowed as they scanned the room, as if confused to where he was at. "Uchiha Sasuke. Is this...Earth?" "...What? I'm pretty sure you didn't hit your head when you fell. I checked..." she frowned deeply. So that's his name then? It was pretty cool to be honest. She liked it! "Okay Sasuke-san...where are you from?" He sat up from his bed and darkened his glare. "You will approach me as Sasuke-sama. I am the great demon lord of hell. And I will destroy all of you humans while I'm up here..." he threatened lowly. "..."

_'Okay. Did all of my tests fail or something? I thought he wasn't on anything...' _

Sakura's entire body twitched. Her patience with this guy was running low right now. "You can stop with the jokes now Sasuke-san. I'm trying to be serious here and help you out. And yet here you are saying what...that you're supposed to be Satan or something? You sure don't look like it." she jabbed at his head pretty hard. "Where are your horns then? Your claws and ugly teeth?" she continued. He only swatted her hand away, reaching up to touch his head. His tongue ran over his teeth while his eyes drifted down to his hands. Well damn she was right. His demonic features were completely gone. Did this mean his powers were as well? He gazed at the door as he tried to light it on fire. But...nothing happened.

So Konan really did send him to Earth to live as a human after all. No wonder this chick thought he was crazy. Sasuke cursed a bunch of times under his breath as he fought back the urge to punch a hole in the wall. "...I was kidding. I'm obviously not Satan." "I know you idiot. Now would you please tell me where you're from?" "I...don't know? I can't remember anything." he lied. Times were different from back then. And he was pretty sure that the place he was born and raised in no longer existed. Sakura's head slowly tilted to the side. "You have some memory loss? I was hoping you wouldn't have any of that. I guess we won't get to know more about you then. You're pretty popular around here." she chuckled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "Popular...?" He couldn't understand why he would be. It's not like he's spoken to any of these people. Curious, he pressed a hand to his chest to feel the slight pounding inside of it. Was this...his heart? It's been far too long since he's had such a feeling. Even his skin felt warm as the blood ran through his veins. He was alive once again! It was just as Konan said it would be. He looked out the window and just glared up at the sky. Did this mean she was destroying hell at this very moment? Surely she couldn't do it all on her own. Who else was helping her out then?

"Does this mean you don't have a place to stay?" Sakura asked, breaking him from is train of thought. He slowly looked back at her and shook his head. Where would he even go in a world he knew absolutely nothing of? Cars...technology...and even food. Oh how lost he was going to be. How the heck was he supposed to survive like this?! "You know...I do have a spare room at my place. I bought it thinking I was going to have a roommate, but she backed out at the last minute. I know you're not supposed to trust people so easily, but I know I can handle my own." she winked, giving her arm a slight squeeze as if to emphasize how strong she was. The Uchiha just looked at her strangely when she did this. As if she was stronger than him! He believed that men were much stronger than women.

But oh how wrong he was about this one...

How could Sasuke deny such an offer? He'll be able to actually live somewhere and get the food he will need in order to stay alive. "Hn. You were pretty quick to give me such an offer..." "I like to help people when they have nowhere else to go. I'm one of those people who go around handing out food to the homeless. They all know who I am and always look forward to seeing me..." she smiled. Giving them money would just be too risky, since they could so easily spend it on liquor and drugs. That does happen quite often unfortunately. Her eyes softened as she reached out to lightly touch his shoulder. "I'll help you get a job so that you can earn enough money to find your own place. You're...not exactly clean either..." she muttered.

There were dirt spots all over Sasuke's skin, and his hair was even a bit greasy. Not to mention the smell that was coming from him. Was he living in a sewer or something? "So your clothes...were you cosplaying or something? Because those are seriously outdated." "...What's cosplaying?" "You're kidding right? If you don't know what that is, then why are you wearing this?" she asked while pulling them out of a bag that was lying on a nearby table. He looked up at a strange box type thing that was hanging from the ceiling in which showed people talking from it. They all wore clothing he wasn't familiar with. What the heck was that thing even? "I have memory loss, remember? As if I can remember why I wore such clothing..." he scoffed.

"Right. Okay then..." Sakura sighed, folding them up and placing them back into the bag. She set it down at the foot of his bed. This guy was definitely a strange one. He seemed to be confused about a lot of things. It was as if he didn't know a single thing that was going on right now. Her eyes strayed on him for another minute, before finally looking away. Why did she want to help this guy out so badly? Never had she offered up one of the homeless to stay in her home for a while. So what made him different then the others? Was it his appearance? No. It definitely wasn't that. But what...? she couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

Konan was lying down on one of the clouds as it drifted over the city of Konoha. She couldn't help but peer inside a certain window in the largest hospital here in Japan. Inside, she could see Satan himself talking to a very beautiful woman. Her plan wasn't to torment Sasuke by forcing him to live here on Earth. No...it was to give him another chance at life since his first one didn't turn out so great. Why? Because she strongly believed in second chances. If things turn out the way she wants them to, then he won't die and become the evil person he currently is. What this guy needs is love and affection! Someone to help take care of him and be there for him. And who was this certain someone going to be? The pinkette herself...Sakura.

Sakura has attended many of her friends' weddings and even child births. They were all moving on with their lives and starting families of their own, while she was stuck spending all of her free time alone. That's why she took up so many extra shifts. It was to help keep her mind off of it all. Deep down inside, she was truly jealous of all of her friends. They were all so happy, unlike her. And she so desperately wanted that. But she just couldn't find the right one to spend the rest of her life with. And so Konan decided to help her out a bit. Sure her and Sasuke won't really get along at first. But now he has a living beating heart! Which means he'll be capable of feeling now. And who knows. Maybe they'll fall for each other...

_'He'll owe me a huge thank you then if this does work out...' _

"Are you stalking my son?" a voice was heard. She turned her head to the side and saw that Mikoto was sitting right next to her, also gazing through the window. Her orange eyes softened as she reached out to pat her on the back. "Just making sure everything is going smoothly. I know how much you miss your son, and wish he had ended up going to heaven instead. But this is his chance to turn everything around. Surely God will accept him with open arms if he finds love and becomes happy..." "I-I hope so. My son was never a bad person. He's just been...confused is all. I know that this woman will help change him into a much better person..." she smiled softly. And someday when it's time, he will join them up here and finally be reunited with the rest of his friends and family.

"...It isn't going to be easy though. Sakura is a feisty woman and won't take his crap very lightly." Konan sighed. She had a feeling though that, no matter how difficult...rude...and mean he'll be towards her, she will still try her best to help him out. And that they will just gradually get closer and closer to each other, until finally it develops into love. The two were perfect for each other actually. So hopefully this will all work out in the end. "Your son is capable of loving again. It's just going to take a while is all." "...That's fine. What's the big rush anyways? They're both still so young..." "That is very true. This sort of thing does take time. And that's completely fine..."

And everyone up here in heaven will be watching over them in the meantime. Neither one of them were going to allow Sasuke to just throw away his life again. It's not like everyone got such an amazing opportunity. So they weren't going to allow him to waste it! If necessary, they'll even step in and have a talk with him. Normally they weren't supposed to use their powers to show themselves to the living. But...this was Sasuke. He already knew the existence of angels and God. So it's not like he'll freak out or anything. Well...he probably won't be happy either to see any one of them. It was best if Konan stayed back and let someone else do it. A family member of his to be exact.

"I'll make sure my brother won't do anything stupid..." Itachi lowered himself down right next to his mother and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I wasn't able to protect him in his first life, and even blamed myself for his suicide. If only I had been noticed how much he was suffering and had been there for him, then maybe none of this would have happened." "Itachi...don't blame yourself for this again. You're not-" "It's okay mom. Because this time...I'll make sure everything goes right for him. He deserves a shot at happiness." "..." Mikoto leaned forward and buried her face into his chest, hugging him tightly as she let out a quiet sob. "Thank you Itachi..."

_'You've always loved your brother so much...' _


	3. Chapter 3

**My Point of View **

"How do I open this thing...?" the Uchiha grunted. He's been standing there for quite some time now trying to figure out how to get inside this...contraption. People passing by just kept on giving him strange looks and were actually laughing! This only ticked him off that much more. Why wasn't anyone stopping to help? It was obvious that he was struggling with this. And what exactly was he trying to open? Sakura's car, which was parked on the other side of the street from the hospital. Crossing the street wasn't exactly easy for him either.

"Tch. What the hell is this?!" Sasuke brought his hand back and punched the window as hard as he could, causing the glass to shatter all over the place. It not only got all over the street, but all over the inside as well. There was no way anyone was going to be able to sit in the passengers seat now. It's not like he saw anything wrong with this. Although, he couldn't ignore the fact that his hand was now bleeding from small cuts here and there. He just slipped on through the door and crawled into the back of the car. Who knew this would be so difficult?

"Okay Sasuke-san. I got us some donuts-...!" The box in her hands slipped and fell onto the ground, the donuts tumbling all over the floor. She told him to wait for her in the car while she got them both some breakfast, since he was finally able to leave the hospital. Never had she thought he would actually do this to her car! "Y-you broke my window...and now you're bleeding!" she practically shrieked. Her face was even turning a slight shade of red due to her anger. Sakura's hands clenched tightly into fists as she tried her very best not to knock him out. "Don't you dare get blood on anything." she warned, giving him a rather dark look. He only raised an eyebrow at this. _'Does she expect me to feel scared or something?' _ he thought.

Sasuke brought his hand up to lick away at the blood that dripped from his wounds. "No need to freak out. I couldn't get inside..." he scoffed quietly. The door to her side was suddenly opened somehow as she got in and stuck some strange device into it. So that's how you do it! Well it looked like he really didn't need to break anything after all. He could have just pulled on the handle. But how was he supposed to know that? His eyes only widened when he heard a strange noise and then the sound of someone singing with instruments he's never heard of in the background. What was this?

His eyes locked onto the CD player now and just stared. Was there a person stuck inside this contraption? He could feel his head tilting to the side in confusion. Sakura looked back at him, and then at the CD player, wondering what he was thinking. She turned the volume down and then drove off. "It seems as though you're just another pretty boy. You're not very smart, are you?" she teased. But then again, it could just be because of his memory loss that he's acting this way. So maybe she shouldn't be so harsh on him for a while then. "Excuse me? How rude..." "Coming from someone who couldn't open a car door..." "...Car...? Is this what this contraption is?" he mumbled, looking around the inside of it.

"And put your seatbelt on before you get a ticket!" she demanded, tugging on hers to show him what she was talking about. "..." Sasuke very slowly grabbed the strap next to him and pulled on it, reaching over to buckle it in. What was the point in wearing this thing? Now he couldn't get out of the car. He was literally stuck! This made him feel slightly uncomfortable. His attention was turned to the outside as they passed by people walking alongside the streets. Even the buildings were pretty tall, which was kind of strange to Sasuke. Never had he seen something so huge! It seemed as though they were tall enough to touch the sky...which was actually pretty ridiculous.

His gaze lingered on a family standing at a street corner waiting to cross. There was a mother pushing a stroller with her little girl standing alongside the father. And they looked so happy being together. Just laughing and smiling away... This only made Sasuke think about his own family. Back then he didn't really think much of them since he was too pissed off about their clan's ways. But he was always closer to his mom, especially his older brother. It was always difficult getting along with his father though. He was far too strict on them both and expected too much out of them.

But he still missed them all deeply...

"I hope you regain your memories soon Sasuke-san. I'm sure there's someone out there who's looking for you..." she finally said, breaking the awkward silence between them. A sigh escaped the raven as he shook his head, folding his hands in his lap. He had absolutely no one here in this world. Everyone he once knew was now dead. And they have been for hundreds of years now. The only thing that remained were their bones. But even he didn't know where they were all buried now. Were their graves even still in the same place? So much has changed here in Japan. He wouldn't doubt it if they just got rid of everyone's bodies to make room for new ones...

Nothing else was said between the two during the car ride. Neither one of them could think of something to say. It was kind of hard to start a conversation with someone you didn't know at all. Especially if that one person didn't even know who they were themselves. So when they finally arrived at Sakura's place, a bit of relief washed through them both. She lived in a simple two story house with a beautiful flower garden in the front, along with a spacious backyard where she grew all kinds of fruits and vegetables. This neighborhood was definitely for those who had money, since all the other houses looked just as nice.

"Take your shoes off before entering." Sakura slipped hers off and placed them down onto the front steps. She felt the need to explain everything to him for some reason. It was like looking after a small child. Well this was going to be an interesting adventure. Unlocking the door and pushing it open, she walked inside and set her stuff down on the couch. Sasuke soon followed after her and took it all in. This place seemed a bit big for only one person. No wonder she was looking for a roommate. Her job must be paying her pretty good in order to afford all of these things.

"Your first pay check is going towards a new window for my car. So you better find a job soon..." Sakura called out from in the kitchen. She was already pulling stuff from the refrigerator and cupboards to make something for dinner. Eating out at fast food restaurants wasn't exactly something she liked to do. She liked to stay more on the healthy side and grow her own things. Her hair was tied back into a messy bun as she began chopping away at some chicken.

"Go upstairs and take a shower. It's the first room to your right, so you can't miss it." Sasuke peered over at the staircase and made his way over to it. His hand slowly reached out to grab onto the railing, raising a foot to stick it on top of the bottom step. And he just stared at it for a few minutes, until he finally began to walk up them. He didn't stop until he reached the top. Remembering Sakura's instructions, he took a right and saw the room he needed to go into. The inside was a dark purple, with white paneling going around the walls. The black towels were neatly folded nearby, so that you didn't have to step onto the floor and walk across it soaking wet. No need to slip and fall.

"..." He began to strip of his clothes piece by piece, until he was fully undressed. The shower curtain was pushed aside so that he could step in. Never had he used such a thing before. His eyes squinted slightly as he crouched down to look at the nob. "What the..." Clasping his fingers around it, he pulled it forward a bit which caused the water to turn on. But...it was all the way on cold. He quickly stood up and shrieked, getting as far away from the water as he possibly could. Did people really clean themselves this way?! No. That couldn't be it! Sucking in a deep breath of air, he turned the nob over to the opposite side. Only this time, it was all the way on scalding hot. He hissed out in pain and actually punched the wall, causing a tile to crack and break off, falling into the tub.

First the window and now the tile. What next?

"Okay. I got this." Sasuke wasn't going to let something so small and worthless get the best of him. He was much better than this thing! And so, he turned it again. But this time only by a little. He just stood there and waited for something bad to happen. It seemed as though the water was just warm now, which was good. So you could choose a medium temperature to your liking? Well that was much better. If only he had known this beforehand. His dark eyes roamed around the tiny space and at the strange bottles. He picked one up and scrunched his nose. "Sham...poo...?" He flipped it over and read the directions. So you needed to put this stuff in your hair in order to clean it? Why wasn't using water good enough? The raven flipped open the cap and leaned in to take a smell of it. It was coconut scented. It smelled pretty good to him, so he wasn't about to complain.

The delicious scented shampoo was worked into his dark locks, massaging his scalp in the process. His eyes were closed as he then stuck his head underneath the warm water, letting all of it get rinsed out. A soft moan escaped him as he felt his entire body begin to relax. These showers that people now took were simply amazing! He grabbed a strand of his hair and smelled it. What a lovely invention this was! He'll definitely have to take these every single day. But...where there others you could buy? He wondered which kinds they all had, and if they smelled just as good if not better. Enough about shampoo though! What a boring subject to think about.

It's not like you could stay in the shower forever. Unfortunately, it had to end eventually. Plus he knew that Sakura was cooking dinner for the both of them. It would be rude to make her wait and cause the food to get all cold and icky. So Sasuke turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. "Hn. Purple..." he muttered, running a hand over it. They were pretty soft actually. "I get interested over the littlest things..." he sighed, shaking his head. To go from being a powerful demon, to this strange and weak human...it was going to take a long time to get use to.

Down in the kitchen, the table was filled with all kinds of food. Sakura hasn't cooked for anyone else in a while, so she was kind of excited about this. She even made sure that the plates and silverware were placed in the exact spots they were supposed to be in. She had a pitcher of freshly squeezed lemonade with crushed raspberries at the bottom of it, with some mint sprinkled on top of it. A refreshing drink to go along with this amazing food and warm day. She took a step back and examined the entire arrangement, grinning proudly with her hands on her hips. "Hmph! Now that's how you impress a guest alright..." she said. What was taking him so long anyways? Didn't guys normally take quicker showers then girls? At least that's what she always that, that is.

Well it looked like the pinkette wasn't as upset with him anymore. It's not like Sasuke was thinking clearly when he broke her window. She could just tell that he was struggling with a lot of things right now. The best thing to do right now was to just be patient with him, and try not to get too angry at him. It's not like Sakura got a bad feeling from this guy or anything. It was strange but...she felt the need to help him out so much. Her long strands of hair fell back down as it was pulled out of the bun, draping over her shoulders. She simply flipped it back and smoothed out her clothes. Such a handsome man was staying with her for a while. So might as well not look like a slob.

Footsteps could soon be heard going down the staircase. She quickly walked over to the other end of the table and pulled out his chair. And once he walked inside, her eyes widened slightly. His hair was a lot more shiny and cleaner looking then before. Even his skin seemed to glow a bit. It was so pale and soft looking. Those piercing eyes of his met with hers for what seemed like forever, before they shifted over to the table. He made his way over to it and just stood there. "The food is even different then before..." she heard him mumble to himself. What did he exactly mean by that? This only seemed to confuse her. So she just shrugged it off and walked over to him, gesturing towards the chair. "Sit..." she ordered. And before he could protest, she grabbed his plate and began putting food onto it.

"...Tch. Okay..." Sasuke sat down and watched her closely. Her movements were so graceful. So elegant. Seeing as many souls as he did in his entire lifetime, even in his previous human life, he has never seen anyone with pink hair like hers. He couldn't help but stare at it. But he was interrupted when the plate was placed back in front of him, making a loud clinking noise against the table. "Is something wrong?" she asked, reaching up to touch her face. Did she get food on it or something? Now she was beginning to panic. How embarrassing! "No. Just thinking..." he replied, before taking a bit of his food. He chewed at it for a bit before swallowing the strange, yet new food. It was...good. Better than he thought it would be. _'It's going to take so long for me to get use to things in this era...' _he thought.

Sakura took a seat as well and clasped her hands together, looking up at him. "I'll invite some of my friends over so that they can meet you. I'm sure you'll get along with them." Well...maybe not all of them to be exact. It didn't seem like Sasuke was much of a people person. That doesn't mean he couldn't make friends though! "We can even go places to see if it'll trigger any of your memories. How does that sound?" she asked, also taking a bite of her food. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow and let out a scoff, smirking slightly. "You have a lot of energy..." he so casually said while running a hand through his wet hair. Something he also noticed, was that...it was so quiet here. Down in his own world, the place was always filled with the moans and screams of agony from his imprisoned souls. But here...no one was suffering. No one was in pain. It was just her smiling away and acting all nice and polite towards him.

He didn't deserve such treatment.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The next day **_

**My Point of View **

It was almost time for Sakura's friends to arrive! After cleaning the place up a bit, she quickly hopped in the shower and washed herself up. Her long hair draped over her shoulders while a comb gently went through the pink strands, untangling the knots. It's been a while since the "gang" has been together like this. But luckily though, everyone was off today and had nothing planned. Plus...they were curious to see who this mystery guy was that she so suddenly took in.

On the bathroom counter sat one of her favorite perfumes. Her delicate fingers wrapped around the bottle and pressed down on the spray nozzle, misting both her neck and her wrists. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the sweet scent of it. Well for three hundred dollars it better be good! The towel around her body slipped off of her body and fell down onto the ground, pooling at her feet. Sakura had a dark red dress picked out that had black lace going over the top of it, running across her breasts. With it, she picked out a pair of black high heels.

Her makeup was pretty simple. Some red lipstick and liquid eyeliner that went only on the top of her eyelids, making a wing-like shape. Nothing was done with her hair though. It was just left down to hang at her waist. Bright green eyes stared back at her reflection in the mirror. When was the last time she even got to look like this? It's definitely been a while. Probably the last date she went on.

In the next room over was Sasuke, who had been ready for quite some time now. He just wore a navy blue button-up shirt tucked into a pair of black dress pants. The materials of this clothing was thin and comfortable, making it easy for him to move around. Why did he have to meet her friends? He was perfectly fine just staying here with her while trying to look for a job. But no. She just had to bring a whole bunch of people into this as well. What was Sakura thinking? She must not have been...

"...?" Sasuke grabbed a bottle of cologne and took the cap off. He had no idea what this was, or what it did. But the liquid inside of it was a rather strange color. His finger was placed on top of the nozzle as he shook it. What he didn't realize though, was that he was putting pressure onto it while doing this. And so the next thing he knew, was that there was a shooting pain in his right eye. He quickly covered it with his hand and hissed out, going over to the door. Why was it burning so much?!

"S-Sakura...!" the Uchiha grunted. He had his hand pressed against the wall while making his way towards her bedroom. It pounded against the door as he so desperately tried to get her attention. So apparently that strange liquid was going to blind him! He just got this human body, and already he was damaging it beyond repair. Oh how clumsy he was. The door swung open to a very frustrated looking Sakura.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Do you mind? I'm kind of busy right now!" she snapped at him.

Sasuke glared at her with his good eye, and then pointed at the other. "I think my eyeball is melting..." he stated oh so casually.

"..." Sakura grabbed his hand and ripped it from his face, taking a closer look at it. Well...it was definitely all red and irritated looking. But it definitely wasn't melting! "What did you do?" she asked through clenched teeth. Seriously, she leaves him alone for thirty minutes and this is what happens!

His eye was shut tightly as he tried his best to remain calm. "I sprayed something in my eye. Don't know what it was though..." he replied.

Without saying a single word towards him, Sakura stalked off towards his bedroom and went inside, looking around to see what bottle he was playing around with. She stopped as soon as her eyes caught a glimpse of a very familiar looking bottle. It belonged to an ex boyfriend of hers. And why did she keep it? Because it smelled very nice...

"You idiot! Why would you hold a bottle of cologne up to your eye and then spray it? Seriously...what am I going to do with you?" she sighed, shaking her head. The more important question was...why couldn't he say what it was? Did he seriously forget what certain objects were? If that's the case, then his memory loss was even worse than she expected it to be.

Sasuke furiously rubbed at his eye. This only seemed to make it much worse and even swollen now! "Gah! W-what the hell is that stuff?!" he bit out. But his hand was forcefully pulled away from his face.

"You're only making it worse! Go into the bathroom and rinse your eye out. I should have some eye drops in my medical kit..." she mumbled, before rushing off in search for it. Oh just great! And to think everyone was going to be over any moment now.

Sasuke did as he was told and practically ran into the bathroom, turning the water on and sticking his head into the sink. It was kind of hard to keep his eye open as he rinsed it with the cold water. But if it helped dull the pain, then he was willing to do it. Anything to make it stop! Never again will he hold something up to his eye like that. No...he learned his lesson.

After letting the water run into his eye for a good few minutes, he slowly pulled his head away from the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. His fingers raked through his spiky hair, pushing it back and out of his face. It looked pretty gross. But hey...at least it helped a little bit. He could hear footsteps from behind him and whirled around, coming face-to-face with a certain pinkette. "What took you so long?" he asked.

Her hand reached out to jab him in the forehead, causing his head to tilt back a bit. "Just be lucky I'm helping you out with that attitude of yours!" she snapped, before holding the tip of the eye dropper up to his irritated eye. He didn't even get the chance to protest or question her, because with a quick simple few squeezes, it was already done and over with.

Sasuke just stood there and blinked his eyes for a few minutes. Some of the liquid dripped down his cheek. He wiped it away though and just stared at the bottle in her hand, taking it from her. This thing seemed to do wonders! "What does this do?" he asked her.

She raised a brow at him and folded her arms. "It's supposed to help take away the irritation in your eyes. Just give it some time and all the red will be gone..."

Sasuke stuffed the bottle into his pocket and brushed passed her, making his way down the stairs and into the living room. "Hn. Does this excuse me from this...unnecessary gathering?" he grumbled.

"Hmph! As if Sasuke-san. Can't you sit down and chit chat for a while?" She walked down the stairs as well, being more careful then usual since she wore high heels. No need to fall down the stairs and possibly kill herself.

The two didn't even say much to each other while they waited for their guests to arrive. It's not like they were in any hurry for them to get here. Neither one of them had anywhere to go for the time being. Sakura didn't work until tomorrow, and Sasuke didn't even have a job yet! But she already had some job applications for him to fill out. A pile of them sat on the kitchen counter, waiting to be filled out.

Sasuke brought his cup of tea up to his lips and slowly drank it. His eyes wandered about the room as he continued to find new things about it. He was still unsure of what most of this stuff was that was inside her home. But...he was learning. It's going to take him a long time to get use to the things here in this new era. So hopefully Sakura has enough patience to help him out. If not, then he is completely screwed!

Both of them jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door. It had been so silent up until now. "Coming!" Sakura shouted. She stood up from the couch and fixed her dress and dress, before going over to the door and opening it. On the other side stood Naruto, he closest friend who was like a brother to her.

"Sakuraaaaa-chan!" the blonde grinned. He swung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. This however, earned him a good punch to the head.

"Careful you idiot! I haven't worn heals in a while..." she pouted at him. Wearing heels at work was just way too uncomfortable for her. Especially since she was on her feet running around all day.

She peered over him and tilted her head to the side. "Where's Hinata? I just spoke to her on the phone last night..."

Naruto rubbed at the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "About that. You see...she's not feeling well today. I walked in on her throwing up earlier and she...she snapped at me!" This was so shocking, because Hinata has never, ever, snapped at anyone. She was always so calm and relaxed.

Sakura frowned upon hearing this. Well that was definitely interesting. "O-oh. Well I hope she feels better soon. I'll just have her come over once she's feeling better. Please, come in..." She stepped aside to allow him to come in.

"..." Naruto took his shoes off and entered the house. He then shrugged out of his jacket and hung it in the nearby closet. His outfit consisted of dark blue jeans and an orange long-sleeved shirt.

Sasuke's head snapped up to look at the strange blonde. Where those...whiskers on his cheeks? He wasn't sure if those were scars that he was born with, or were purposely put there. Or if they were just simply tattoos. Either way, he felt himself staring at them longer than he should have. _'What the heck are those?'_ he thought.

"It's rude to stare, you bastard..." Naruto said, breaking the awkward silence. He plopped down onto the other couch and folded his leg over the other. So this was the mystery guy huh? He seemed like the quiet type. But that didn't matter to him. It wasn't hard at all to befriend someone. Sometimes it did take quite a while for certain people to warm up to him. In the end though, it was always the same.

"Hn. What a way to treat someone you just met, idiot." Sasuke shot right back at him. A smirk slowly spread on his lips.

"Don't call me an idiot, bastard!" he yelled at the raven, jabbing a finger at him.

Said raven just shrugged his shoulders. "I can do as I please...idiot." Oh how entertaining this was. He could get use to this.

Just then TenTen and Neji appeared in the living room as well. They were holding hands and looking as adorable as ever! On her finger sat a pretty big diamond ring. The Hyuuga's were a rich family. So of course when he proposed to her, he could only give her the best. So as if right now they're engaged and were expected to get married this winter. Only a week away from Christmas. Of course they had to do everything in order. Go to college, get engaged and then get married soon afterwards, and then get married.

And if you did any of these out of order...you were disowned and kicked out of the family.

The brunette's hair was tied back into pigtail buns that had strands of braids going down it. She even wore a simple pale pink Chinese dress with gold flowers going up the sides of it. As for her fiancés? Well...it was just in its usual loose ponytail. He just had on a plain white tee-shirt with a picture of a bird on the front of it, along with a pair of black jeans. They took a seat next to Naruto, practically cuddling with each other.

"So you're Sasuke? You must have broken so many hearts..." TenTen giggled. How could you deny the fact that this guy was seriously handsome? No wonder their friend was so quick to take him in. She didn't blame her!

His dark eyes scanned them both up and down with that blank look of his. He obviously wasn't amused at her little joke. "Hn. And who exactly are you all?" he asked.

Sakura poked her head into the living room and started pointing at everyone. "That's Naruto over there. His girlfriend is sick and couldn't make it, but her name is Hinata. And these two here are Neji and TenTen. They're engaged. Isn't that sweet?" she gushed, before disappearing again.

Four more people were pushed into the room by her, nearly knocking them over due to the force of it. One was a guy with brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a dark green hoodie and black jeans. Beside him was a girl with blonde hair that was put up into two ponytails. She had on a light grey dress that went down to her knees with a dark red ribbon going around her waist, tying into a bow at the back of it.

The other two were guys. One with brown spiky hair and red triangles painted on his cheeks. He had on a white jacket with fur going around the hood of it, with dark blue jeans. The other one, well...you couldn't really see his face all too well. His dark brown jacket was zipped all the way up to his face, covering his mouth. And he had the hood pulled over his head and even had sunglasses covering his eyes.

Sakura finally walked in and took a seat. "And our final guests are: Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba and Shino..." she said while gesturing towards each and every one of them. That's when she began to explain everything about them. The "pineapple" couple didn't actually go around saying that they were going out. Neither of them called each other their boyfriend or girlfriend. For now they were just keeping it low. And as for Kiba and Shino, well...they were still single.

Temari strode over to the other side of the room and got pretty close to Sasuke, staring him right in the eyes. "Hmm. I hope you're not just a pretty face..." she muttered.

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. "How troublesome. Just give him his space..." He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and got one out, lighting it.

TenTen snatched it from his fingers and dipped it in a nearby cup of tea...unaware that it belonged to Sasuke. "You know smoking isn't allowed in here." she scolded. Plus he was the only person here who smoked cigarettes.

"..." Sasuke was twitching in his seat as he just stared at his cup of tea that was now filled with ashes. Well it looked like he couldn't drink that anymore. He glared slightly at the woman for a good few seconds and then sighed, shaking his head. No need to waste his breath. It's not like he couldn't get himself another cup of it. But still, that wasn't the point!

On the small round table in front of them sat a bunch of horderves. Fruit shish kabobs with pineapple, grapes, balls of watermelon, cantaloupe and muskmelon. Slices of bananas, strawberries, blackberries, and blueberries. And next to that were those deli pinwheels. There was also a bowl of shrimp that sat over a bed of ice with cocktail sauce, and bottles of wine. But of course the pinkette had other foods that were currently being cooked right now. That was for later on though during dinner time.

Kiba snatched one of those pinwheels and plopped the entire thing into his mouth, chewing it with his mouth open while laughing at the same time. It was pretty disgusting, and people have complained about it many times. He still refused to stop, unfortunately. "Is this dude a mute or somethin'?" he asked, pointing right at him.

"Kiba!" Temari whacked him alongside the back of his head. How could he be so rude? They all just met the guy, and already he was giving off a bad impression. She wasn't here to impress him either. But she was going to be nice towards him. Or at least try to at least...

Sakura shifted slightly in her seat and clasped her hands together. She looked around at everyone and couldn't help but smile. It really was nice having everyone together like this again. Oh how she missed this! "As I already told all of you, Sasuke-san here has lost his memory. The only thing he seems to remember about himself is his name. So he struggles with many things. I ask you to please be easy on him and be patient. Despite him being a bit hard to talk to, I'm sure he has a kind side." she winked.

Sasuke only scoffed in response to that.

"Neh Sakura...where's Sai?" Naruto spoke up. He was munching on a fruit shish kabob while sitting back against the couch.

The pinkette only shrugged her shoulders. "I heard he had to meet up with his art students today for some big exam or something like that. He can just stop by some other time. It's no big deal." Actually, she didn't want him to come over. She just knew that him and Sasuke wouldn't get along very well. It would be bad if a fight broke loose between the two.

"You really don't remember a single thing about yourself?" TenTen asked quietly. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like to forget absolutely everything about your past. Your very childhood, family, and friends. To just have all of that wiped out would just be...awful. She felt bad for the guy to be honest. Hopefully he would get his memories back soon.

Sasuke didn't make eye contact with her. All he could do right now was lie to all of these people. It's not like they would believe the fact that he died and became Satan himself...and then became human again. They would all think that he was crazy for saying this was his second chance at life. And he didn't feel like dealing with that right now. "Hn. It's not like I can help it. I didn't choose for this to happen." he spoke calmly.

She shook her head. "I didn't say you did. I'm sure no one would ask for such a thing to happen to them. I just-..." she looked down and fidgeted with her fingers, feeling a bit nervous.

"I get it." he simply stated. No need to make this into an awkward conversation...

"Hey! You all started without me?!" There stood yet another blonde-haired female, who's hair reached down even further than Sakura's. It was pulled back into a high ponytail with her side bangs covering half of her face. She had on a black tank top with a dark purple mini skirt. She had her hands on her hips with a pout on her face.

"We didn't start anything Ino..." a bunch of them mumbled, turning their heads away from her so that they could roll their eyes. All they were doing was introducing themselves.

Ino made her way over to the couch and sat down on the arm of it, gazing at the man who was staring blankly at her. He obviously wasn't amused by her appearance. "So you're Sasuke-kun, huh?" she asked in a seductive voice.

"Oh here we go..." Another guy grumbled as he went over to sit down on the floor. He had long brown hair and was on the...chubby side. Along with the red swirls painted on his cheeks, he had on a white chef's coat since he just got off of work. He owned his very own restaurant not too far away from him. "I'm Chouji! Don't mind her. She always goes after the good looking men..." And oh how he hated it. Especially since he's been in love with her ever since they were little kids.

"Oh please! Everyone has their own tastes. So you really can't blame me..." she flipped her ponytail and smacked her bubblegum.

Shikamaru's eye twitched in annoyance to this. "...How troublesome..."

The blonde ran a finger down the Uchiha's chest and smirked, licking the bottom of her lip. "Say...how about we go out drinking after this? Just you and me..." she whispered into his ear.

"Ino!" Sakura grabbed her best friend's arm and pulled her away from him. She didn't want her all over him like that. He was still recovering after all! As if he needed to go out and get drunk with her. Now that would just end badly...very badly.

"Hmph. You're no fun, as always. To think you've even stopped going to the clubs as well. It was so awesome going with you! Now you're some big shot doctor and never have enough time for us..." Ino snapped. She folded her arms, tapping her food impatiently.

"Ino..." Sakura sighed, rubbing at her temples. "I can't just slack on my job. Do you even realize how hard I worked to get where I'm at right now? No, you don't. Because you never tried to understand."

She flicked her in the forehead. "Don't go there Sakura. I do care. Yeah I may not show it, but I do..."

Sasuke just sat there and looked between the two, listening in on their conversation. Did they always argue like this? And it's not like anyone was stepping in to stop it either. This probably happens all the time though. That's why. He stood up and stretched a bit, going back into the kitchen to make himself another thing of tea.

Tonight was going to be a long one...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sasuke's Point of View **

The so called party was finally over after a night of drinking and messing around. The house was back to being nice and quiet. I stood up from the couch and began picking things up from the table. From wine glasses to empty plates that everyone left behind. You would think that these so called "friends" would clean up after themselves. Although, this doesn't surprise me for the ones who acted so childish and immature. I can't believe Sakura puts up with them. I would have knocked them out as soon as they started destroying things. Naruto caused a few pictures to fall off of the wall after he was slammed into it by Kiba. The glass shattered all over the floor and made a huge mess.

Not to mention the glass of red wine that Ino threw at Sai for being a pervert. The liquid got spilled all over Sakura's nice rug, staining it permanently. Who knew she associated herself with such violent people. She could do so much better. But I still didn't know these people. Not enough to question her relationship with them. So for now I'll just sit here and keep my mouth shut. Hopefully they won't be coming around here too often. Because honestly, I'm just not a sociable person. I think they got that hint though, since I made it pretty obvious. I have never been touched and groped so much in my entire existence. I was about ready to snap...

After tossing the garbage into the trash bin and placing the dirty dishes into the sink, I made my way back up the stairs to get ready for bed. But as I walked down the hallway, I noticed that Sakura's bedroom door was open just enough for me to see inside. She was already passed out from drinking too much. It looked like she couldn't even change out of that nice dress of hers. That long pink hair of hers was sprawled out all over the pillow, covering most of her face. Her chest rose and then fell with each breath she took. How could she just leave herself open and so vulnerable like this? Any man could take advantage of her so easily. "..."

Times are so much different now, compared to back when I was first alive as a human being. Women have so many more rights than before. They weren't completely dependent on their boyfriends or husbands. Every one of them could do many things on their own. It was as if they didn't need a man in their life in order to survive. I'm not necessarily saying that this is a bad thing. It's just something that I am not use to is all. My mother was always expected to do everything around the house while my father made the money. She cooked, cleaned, and did all of the shopping. Neither I or Itachi were allowed to lift a finger in order to help out around the house. Because it was "women's work".

After hesitating for quite a while, I finally took a few steps into the bedroom. What was I going to do? I had no idea myself. But my legs just kept on bringing me closer and closer, until I was finally at the pinkette's side. I tried not to think about it. All night long I forced the thoughts from my mind since it felt so wrong. But I cannot deny the fact that she looked very beautiful tonight. Her hair was even longer than I had imagined it was. And that was something I always liked in a woman...long hair. So I couldn't stop my hand from reaching out to brush the soft strands out of her face, letting them slip between my fingers. The scent coming from it made me lean forward to take a sniff. And oh did it smell amazing! But that wasn't the only thing that smelled good.

I grabbed Sakura's hand and pressed my nose against the top of her hand, making my way all the way up her arm. This didn't stop until I reached her neck, which smelled even sweeter than her hair. My eyes traveled down her body, only to notice just how high the dress rode up her legs, exposing them all the way up to her thighs. My fingertips brushed against the sides of them very slowly. Her skin was so soft and smooth. It made me not want to let go. Why was I so intrigued by all of this? Because this was my very first time touching a woman like this. I never appreciated them up until now. During my first life as a human, I always pushed them away from me. Never even gave them a chance. But now that was all different.

This woman has definitely caught my interest.

But I wasn't aware of this whole new feeling. I didn't know how to name it. This was all so new to me. So strange, yet amazing at the same time. This woman who has taken me in under her care was someone I was looking forward to getting to know better. I knew that this was going to be quite the adventure. But I wasn't willing to give up on it. I'll stick to living this human life with her, while learning everything there is to know about this new era. It won't take me long to catch on and get use to things around here. Until then though, I'll just need to be patient is all. That was something I have always been good at though. So I wasn't worried one bit.

Instead of taking advantage of Sakura, I grabbed the blankets and pulled them over her body. Sure I have tortured my fair share amount of people. But never have I actually raped someone. Especially someone who was trying their very best to take care of me, and make sure that I was okay. She's not only trying to be my doctor, but also...my friend. I don't think I've ever actually had a friend before. My memories weren't exactly all there. I have forgotten many things over the years. However, that was something I just knew I didn't have...was friendship. The only person I ever needed, ever wanted, was my older brother Itachi. And I was happy with that.

I walked over to the window and opened it. There was a nice, cool breeze that blew into the bedroom and ruffled my hair a bit. I stuck my head through it and gazed up into the starlit sky. My entire family was up there in heaven. It wouldn't surprise me one bit if they were all looking over me this very moment. I must have worried them quite a bit during my years as being Satan. My parents must be pretty disappointed in me. Would it be strange of me to...pray? I didn't want to pray. But I wanted them to hear me. I had many things that I wanted to tell them.

I clasped my hands together and sighed. "Mom, dad...Itachi... I hope you can give me one more chance. I'm trying here. It looks like I'm going to be stuck like this for a while. Well, I think Konan is making this a permanent arrangement, so..." I trailed off, biting at my lip. "I have people here who are trying to help me. But the truth is going to have to come out eventually...and I don't think anyone will believe me. That I was once Satan. A being who tortured souls for pure enjoyment for so many years. I know you buried my body somewhere here in Japan, but...I have no idea where. Everything has changed since I last walked on this ground. I'm so confused and lost. And I don't have any of you here with me, so that just makes it so much more difficult..."

I sat on the windowsill and looked around the neighborhood. Everyone must already be in bed sleeping. It was so dark. My teeth clenched together as a sudden wave of emotions hit me. My eyes welled up with tears, blurring my vision a bit. But I refused to let them spill over. "Please continue to help me. I just...don't know anymore..." I spoke in a quiet whisper. Feelings I haven't felt in so many years were beginning to resurface, and a part of me hated them. I wanted to destroy them! Even after all of this. When I grow old and eventually die, who says I get to enter heaven and be with my family again? It wasn't guaranteed.

My gaze drifted back over to Sakura, who was still sleeping soundlessly. Someday she will know of my truth. On who I was for so long. The things I did to people. And once she does, will she throw me out and want nothing to do with me? Or...will she continue to give me a chance? I guess I shouldn't worry about these types of things right now. Yes that day will come, but not for a long while. Until then, I will try to better myself for this world. And for once in my existence...I will make my parents proud. I hopped off of the window and closed it, shutting the curtains completely. Tomorrow I have to hand in my job applications to all of the places I applied to. This should be interesting. I have zero work experience...

* * *

I awoke to the smell of something delicious cooking. Slowly getting out of my warm bed, I trudged on over to the bathroom and got into the shower to quickly wash up. My stomach growled pretty loudly as I stood there underneath the hot water. This was something that was going to get annoying. Always having to eat in order to satisfy my hunger. This means I'll have to learn how to prepare food in order to survive once I'm out on my own. Because once I start making enough money, I'm going to have to move out and find a different place to live. This was going to be pretty hard to do. I don't think I'll ever be ready to take care of myself.

But I can't continue to be a burden to others for the rest of my life. Well...my second life that is. Although, this will probably be my last one. At least for a while that is. Who the heck is going to hire me? "Hn. I'm starting to get a headache..." I mumbled to myself while snatching the shampoo bottle and working it into my hair. It smelled good, but...not as good as Sakura's. Thoughts of last night swam through my mind then. If she knew what I did to her while she slept, she would probably get weirded out. I didn't do anything wrong though. She's okay. I didn't take advantage of her. "..."

Getting out of the shower, I quickly dried myself off and walked back into my bedroom. After sifting through my closet for a few minutes, I finally picked out an outfit to wear for the day. Once I got dressed, brushed my teeth and combed through my wet hair, I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was already breakfast made and placed on the table. "...Hn. You made all of this?" I asked, pulling out a chair so that I could sit down. Sakura turned around to look at me and smiled.

"I did actually. As you can tell, I have to work today. So you'll have to run around and turn in those applications yourself. Do you remember how to get around the city?" she asked.

"..I think so. If not, I'll just ask around." I shrugged. It couldn't be that hard, right? She just looked at me for a few seconds before starting to laugh.

"You seem to catch on pretty easily. I guess I shouldn't be too worried about you." She poked at my cheek, which caused me to flinch slightly.

"Hn. Well I'm not exactly stupid..." I muttered to myself.

"I know you're not stupid. But you do need some extra help since you can't remember anything about yourself, besides your name that is..."

My eyes fell to the plate in front of me. It looked like I couldn't argue with her on that one. She's already won. "Hn..." was all I said. The food tasted pretty good, which wasn't surprising one bit. Sakura definitely knew how to cook, that's for sure. It was silent between us for a while between us, neither of us saying a word to each other. But it looked like she was deep in thought about something. It must be something work related. That's all I can come up with.

"Is...everything okay?" I finally asked, breaking through the awkward silence. Her bright green eyes locked onto mine as they slowly softened.

"I have a pretty big surgery that is scheduled for today. If I make even the tiniest mistake, he's done for. His life is literally in my hands..." Sakura replied.

I tilted my head to the side. "But you're a doctor. You save lives everyday. So what makes this one any different than the others?" I curiously asked.

Sakura turned her head to the side, forcing herself to look away from me. "I'm doing a procedure I've never done before. What if I mess up? I don't think I'm ready for this. And what makes it worse is that...Tsunade is out of town for another week."

So that's why. She's doing something she has never done before. I guess I don't blame her. "What happens if you don't do the procedure?"

Her gaze saddened at my question. "Then he'll die. He doesn't have much longer to live..."

"So if you don't do this procedure then he'll die either way? At least he has a chance at living longer if this does succeed."

She gave me a strange look. "But if this fails, then I'll only be shortening his life."

I couldn't help but scoff at that. "And if you succeed then he gets to live longer. You're just doubting yourself. Have more confidence in yourself."

Her eyes grew wide as she just stared at me now. It was obvious that she was in a bit of shock. But her lips soon spread into a soft smile. "Thank you, Sasuke-san. You're right. I do need to believe in myself. I have already saved so many lives..." she proudly stated.

"See? So you should go in there with a positive attitude." I was never good at giving out advice. So I had no idea what I was doing right now. But just by looking at her, I could tell that she was a highly skilled and talented doctor who could achieve just about anything.

"Well look at you. I think you were a good person before..." she winked.

"..." I was speechless. Good? Far from it. All the souls I prevented from entering heaven, to all of the countless amount of souls I have tormented. So many were slaughtered over and over again. And it was all because of me. Nothing satisfied me more than watching them get dismembered or burned alive. The high I got from it was something I couldn't put into words.

"My friends like you by the way. Especially Naruto. Apparently it was fun messing with you." she snorted.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that. "He's an idiot. I wonder how his girlfriend puts up with him." I scoffed.

That earned me a slap alongside the head. "Don't say that. Hinata has always loved him ever since they met. Their relationship is beautiful..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Beautiful? I doubt that guy has an ounce of romance in him. He probably serves her ramen on their dates."

Sakura's eyes narrowed at me. "Oh shut it Sasuke-san. Don't be so quick to judge others!" she snapped.

"...Hn." I didn't say anything else after that. We both continued to eat in silence until she had to go to work. The house was pretty quiet without her loud and annoying voice. And so, I grabbed my stack of job applications and headed out.

**Hinata's Point of View **

"Why are you crying?" I felt Naruto's warm arms wrap around my body, pulling me into him as he tried to calm me down. Normally this would help in any other situation...but not this one. The tears continued to stream down my face. It got to the point where I was actually sobbing now! This was all too much for me to handle. And I knew far too well that this wasn't good for my health. But not just mine though. I let my hands fall down to my lower stomach, letting them rest there for a while. I wanted to be happy, I really did! But it was so hard to be when this was all happening in the wrong order. And to make it even worse, my father threatened me. He forced me into choosing.

I pulled away from his hold and tried so desperately to wipe away at the tears. The worried look on Naruto's face just made me feel that much worse. How was he going to react to this? I don't want to lose him. No...I _can't _lose him. He's my everything. Always has been, and always will be. But I was torn by this decision I just made. It was the most important decision of my entire life. One that changed absolutely everything... And it scared me. We shouldn't have gone that far. There was no turning back though. What's done is done.

"What's wrong Hinata? You're starting to worry me..." He pleaded. I could hear the concern in his voice. Keeping something like this from him would only make things that much worse. I turned around to face him and inhaled deeply. I was so nervous, that it felt as though my heart was going to burst out of my chest at any moment!

"H-how do you feel...about us having a baby?" I asked.

Naruto just blinked at me for a few minutes, letting my question fully sink in. "Well of course I want to have children someday. But I think that should wait until marriage, right?"

And that's when my heart sank. "O-oh. I see..."

"Why? Did you want to have a baby? I mean...we could. But I don't think your father would approve of that." He muttered.

"Y-you're right. My father doesn't approve..." Fresh tears began to spill over again. The way he screamed at me. I for sure thought that I was going to get hit, or worse.

"Huh? I'm confused..." He scratched at his head.

I rubbed at my stomach a bit, right where the baby inside of me was growing. It was a piece of Naruto. So of course I already loved it. How could I not? "We should have been more careful. When the condom broke, I...I should have taken something to prevent this from happening. But I didn't."

There was a long silence after that. I just knew that Naruto was thinking about it that much more. He was piecing all of this together, trying to figure out where I was getting at. I couldn't even look at him. The look on his face must be bad. He didn't want this. He wasn't ready. I began to panic up to the point where my hands began to shake. I just wanted to hide from the world and never come back out.

"You're pregnant, aren't you...Hinata?" he asked so quietly that I barely even heard him.

I silently nodded. "I went to my father the very day I found out. I thought that...maybe if I showed him a sonogram of his grandchild, that that would change how he would react. But I couldn't have been more wrong..." I began. "The first thing that came out of his mouth was, 'when are you getting the abortion?' Do you even know how much that hurt? This baby means nothing to him!"

"Hinata-"

"So I was not only kicked out of the house, but also my family. I am no longer his daughter. No longer Hanabi's sister or Neji's cousin. I am...no longer a Hyuga. I lost so much because I refused to kill my own child!" I cried out.

"...Hinata-"

"I-I don't even have a job. How can I raise this baby with no money or a place to live? This isn't fair. As if I could just murder an innocent child!" I continued.

"Hinata, just listen to-"

"I'm only hurting our baby by stressing out over this! I'm so scared that this is going to cause me to have a miscarriage. I-I don't want to lose it Naruto-kun. I already love him or her so much." I sobbed.

"Hinata!" he finally snapped.

I flinched slightly and looked up, trying to blink away all of the tears that were still pooling in my eyes. And before I knew it, I was pulled right into him. My face was pressed against his warm chest as he held me. It was like he was refusing to let me go. I gripped at his shirt as if clinging onto dear life. "N-Naruto-kun..." I muttered.

"You're going to live with me from now on. My bed is big enough for the both of us. And we'll raise this baby together as a family. Yes you lost so much, but you still have us. As if I would allow you to suffer so much. You know I love you Hinata. And I guarantee that this baby will not be a burden. I would never, ever, regret what we did that night three weeks ago. Even now..."

I leaned into him and closed my eyes. "I should have known you would be so accepting of this. That you would do everything to help us both..."

Naruto kissed the top of my head. "Then stop stressing out and crying so much. Just relax and you won't have to worry about miscarrying, okay?" he said in a soothing voice.

I hugged him a bit tighter. "I-I'll try. It's just so hard..."

"I know Hinata..." he sighed. "I'll unpack your things and make some room. Everything will be okay. I promise..."

Hearing that last part gave me some hope. Everyone knew that Naruto always kept his promises no matter what. So maybe everything really will be okay. "Y-you really don't mind? Are you really ready to become a father?"

He fell silent for a minute. It made me feel kind of uneasy. It made me wonder if he was just doing this because he had to, not because he wanted to. "I don't think anyone is necessarily ready. But this is something that I'm sort of excited for. I've known for a while now that we would someday end up starting a family of our own. It's just happening sooner than I expected. And there's nothing wrong with that..."

I could feel my eyes softening. "Same here. I always wondered what it would be like to have a baby with you. Or to even just be your wife. Thinking about our future has also been on my mind..." It was a wonderful dream of mine. And it was coming true. It wasn't in the order my father wanted it to happen, but I just...don't care anymore. This is my life. I'm an adult and can make my own decisions. If he can disown me so easily, then he has never loved me as his daughter. And that was just heartbreaking...

Suddenly out of nowhere, I was being lifted up into Naruto's arms. I just stared into those bright blue eyes of his, tilting my head to the side. "...?"

This earned a chuckle from him. "You need to start taking it easy from now on. Soon it will be harder for you to get around so easily, so please...don't be afraid to ask for help. I would hate for you to strain yourself too much to the point where you actually hurt yourself..."

He was right. I won't be able to properly clean or cook. It's even going to be difficult for me to sleep and get dressed. I have to be very careful from now on. I nuzzled at his chest and smiled. "You're already taking care of us..."

A blush spread on his cheeks then. "O-of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

"I was just saying~" I giggled.

"Hmph." Naruto carried me all the way into our bedroom and set me down, pulling back the blankets. I laid back against the pillows and got comfortable. His scent was all over the place, causing me to blush as well. The entire bed set was black and orange. But...I liked those colors. It was something that he wore a lot of.

"Lay with me Naruto-kun." I asked. Right now, the last thing I wanted was to be alone.

"...Okay. I'm not going anywhere Hinata. I'll be right here by your side..." He then got into the bed as well and snuggled up into me.

I wasn't at all tired. But a nap wouldn't hurt anything. And if this was Naruto's way of taking care of me, then I wasn't going to complain. I'll let him do whatever. At least he's helping. I grabbed his hand in mine and interlocked our fingers together. "What do you want this baby to be?" I asked.

Leaning in a bit so that our faces were only inches apart, he brushed his lips against mine. "I want a daughter. But...if it's a boy, then I won't mind at all. As long as the baby is healthy, then that's all that matters to me..." he answered.

I felt my eyes beginning to water again. But not because I was sad or upset. "I don't mind either..."


End file.
